A Single Rose
by Solemn Vocation
Summary: Harry/Ginny FanFic. THE PROPOSAL WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ...at least, I have.


_**A Single Rose (OneShot)**_

_**Ginny/Harry**_

_**Harry's proposal to Ginny ^^.**_

Ginny sat on the bank of the pond, dangling her toes in the water. There was a crisp breeze in the air, and it swirled her hair everywhere. The trees were starting to turn different colors, and it was beautiful outside. She sighed and desperately wished Harry was here with her.

Ginny and Harry had been dating ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. That had been 5 years ago. Harry was in high demand these days, and she rarely every saw her champion. It was very hard, but she loved him with all her soul. That was something that would never change.

Perhaps I should mention that Ginny wasn't alone. Her best friend, Hermione, sat next to her, feeling the exact same way. Hermione was in love with Ron, Ginny's older brother, who accompanied Harry on all of his journeys. Ginny felt she could tell Hermione anything, because the girl felt exactly like she did.

Both of the girls sat in silence today. There wasn't much to say. It was October 31, Halloween, and surely the holiday would be a miserable one. Harry and Ron were on another trip, and had said that they wouldn't return for several more days. The mood was grim, and no matter how many times Fred and George stopped by, there was no light coming from the end of their tunnel. It just wouldn't be the same without Harry and Ron there to screw things up.

Hermione rose from where she sat and collected the novels she'd brought along. "Well, I'm going back into the house, Ginny. It's getting a little too cold for me. Want to come along?" Ginny looked up into the face of her closest friend and shook her head. "I'll stay out here for a little while longer," she replied, staring back out at the water. Hermione hesitated. "I hate to leave you out here all alone," she protested, putting her things back down. Ginny smiled. "Hermione, I'm fine. You can go back inside, I'll be alright."

Hermione reluctantly collected her things and headed back for the Burrow. Ginny tore out a handful of grass and threw the individual pieces into the pond. It was dreadfully lonesome out here, but she needed a few moments to herself. Bill and Fleur were having a party that night, and their little girl Victoire would be there. Ginny loved her niece. Maybe it wouldn't be so dull there after all.

With a deep breath, she resolved to have a nice time in spite of Harry's absence and stood up. She tossed the last of the grass into the water and smoothed down her hair. What a shock it was when she turned around and saw, leaning up against a tree, stood just who she wanted to see.

"Harry!" she cried, leaping at him. Harry laughed and picked up Ginny, swinging her around. "I missed you," Ginny whispered, close to tears. Harry bent down and kissed her full on the lips. "I did too," he responded.

They stood like that for a few moments, taking in the silence and presence of each other. Harry pulled back then and took a rose from the bush right beside the pond. Ginny giggled and accepted it gladly. Harry took her hand and they walked away from the Burrow and towards the woods that surrounded it.

They didn't talk much, just made comments here and there when absolutely necessary, but Ginny just liked the feel of his hand in hers, walking along through the grass. Harry felt the same way.

When they were finally in the woods, out of sight of the house and its occupants, Harry stopped walking. Ginny looked at him. What was he doing? Why were they stopping here, in the middle of the woods? Then she realized it was her favorite spot, where the edge of the pond lapped against a rocky shore, where willow trees bent over and provided seats. She didn't notice while she was taking it all in, but Harry had gotten down onto one knee.

She actually gasped when she noticed the gesture. "Harry…" she began, but that gorgeous smile he flashed her rendered her speechless. Harry still held one of her hands.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a little box with his free hand and flicked it open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, in the shape of a rose, Ginny's favorite flower. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you," she choked out. She could honestly say this was the best day of her life, and that in that simple statement, she had gained everything she'd ever wanted.

_**Hope you enjoy! R&R if you wish.**_


End file.
